


L'entrepot

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Français, M/M, Top Liam, hey hey hey, ziam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn et Liam se retrouvent enfermés dans l'entrepôt. Ils discutent. Ils discutent beaucoup. </p><p>Enfin en fait, ils ne discutent pas du tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'entrepot

**Author's Note:**

> (C'est un lemon qui fait partie de la mini fic Muggle world, sans en faire partie. Vous pouvez lire cet os sans lire les deux première parties , mais vous pouvez aussi les lire)

  
Liam suivait Niall dans les couloirs en trainant des pieds. Il avait passé l'une de ses plus mauvaises nuits depuis le jour où il a appris qu'il était 27 eme sur 33 de sa classe et devait prendre des cours d'aide individuelle pour pouvoir passer en terminale.

Il soupira quand Niall lui demanda pourquoi ses yeux pleuvaient.

Il soupira quand il parcouru la liste des mails des élèves lui demandant conseil.

Il soupira particulièrement fort quand il vit que Niall l'avait remplacé par Michael.

Il se tapa la tête contre le mur quand il vit Zayn haut perché sur son arbre.

Quand Zayn séchait les cours, il avait le culot de le faire en plein terrain scolaire. Il se cachait donc dans la cabane en bois que le proviseur avait construit lorsque sa tête était mise à prix. (Il avait instauré un nouveau règlement, qui interdisait les élèves de démontrer de toute forme d'affection dans les couloirs que ce soit une simple bise ou des frottis contre les casiers- Niall a été exclu trois semaines pour avoir introduit un arc dans l'établissement et pour avoir tiré trois flèches sur le directeur du lycée).  
 **  
**  
 **\- Viens Liam, dit Niall, on doit fournir le cdi en papier**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Depuis quand tu t'occupes du réapprovisionnement?**

Niall ne répondit pas. Le poussa seulement en direction du terrain de foot. En direction du cachot du lycée.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Allez descends!** Niall poussa Liam vers l'escalier.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu viens pas?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Parce que c'est toi qui fais les stocks allez!!**

Liam aurait dû sentir le coup monté.

Mais sa paire de lunettes de soleil était tellement foncée qu'il n'a rien vu venir.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- Zayn! Zayn!** Niall s'approcha de l'arbre. Une tronçonneuse à la main.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Casse-toi!** Lui parvint la voix lointaine du métis. Il lui lança un pot de noix de cajou.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Zayn je te jure que je vais faire tomber cet arbre si tu ne descends pas !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Avec tes grosses mains?**

Niall ne répond pas. Il brandit son outil et le met en marche. Le bruit aurait plutôt du alerter les surveillants, ou les classes aux alentours mais rien ne se fit. Rien ne se passait appart le son d'une scie électrique heurtant l'écorce d'un arbre.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu oses?** Crie Zayn par-dessus le boucan. Il passe sa tête par la petite porte de la cabane, constatant avec horreur que Niall mettait bel et bien son plan à exécution.

Borné mais pas complètement suicidaire il s'empressa de quitter l'arbre qui avait déjà été sévèrement endommagé, ne manquant pas de donner un coup derrière la tête du blond.

Niall lâcha son arme et leva les bras en l'air, victorieux.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Viens, il faut que tu ailles aider Liam à porter les boites de paillettes. Il t'attend dans le sous-sol.**

Zayn fit le tour de l'arbre puis s'arrêta à nouveau devant Niall. Il le regarda de haut en bas puis de gratta le menton.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Va te faire foutre.** Dit-il en remontant dans son arbre.

(Niall se fit encore expulser une semaine pour avoir abattu le vieux chêne dans la cour des primaires)

-x-

Liam est assis dans un coin de l'entrepôt, les jambes pliées, les bras serrés autour de lui-même.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est pas grave.... Niall va revenir me chercher. Il est juste allé prendre le chariot.**

Il se disait ça depuis 15 minutes mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Niall allait l'oublier. Il allait mourir de faim de froid et de solitude.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Allez dépêche! C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.** Niall chuchote.

Zayn se fit pousser vers le sous-sol avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière lui.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Zayn?** Entend-il lorsqu'il arrive au bas des marches. Liam est là, une paire de fausses ray bans sur le front (Louis lui a volé les vraies). Il a l'air d'être soulagé de le voir.

Enfinnn....  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah non je me souviens. Je suis fâché contre toi!**

Il croisa les bras et s'avança vers un couloir au hasard.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Liam attends!**

Zayn lui court après et pose sa main sur son épaule avant de le pousser contre une étagère.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu m'ignore comme ça?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu ne sais pas?**

Zayn ne sait franchement pas. Il secoue la tête.  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai fait tellement....** Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. **Tellement d'efforts Zayn pour attirer ton attention. Depuis qu'on a 13 ans! Et malgré le fait que tu n'aies jamais été gentil avec moi, j'ai toujours persisté. Mais maintenant tu commences à venir à bout de ma patience.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Toutes ces choses que tu as faites? C'était pas pour rire?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es vraiment plus idiot que je le croyais. Et oui je le pense vraiment cette fois ci. Alors maintenant c'est finit Zayn. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis le moi...maintenant!**

Zayn fait un pas en arrière. Il prend le temps de faire le compte. Il a eu 18 ans en janvier ce qui veut dire qu'il connait Liam depuis un peu plus de quatre ans. Ça fait quatre ans que Liam lui court après, lui envoie des cartes d'anniversaire de noël et de st valentin. Quatre ans qu'il le traite aux petits soins. Quatre ans que Liam est amoureux de lui.  
Quatre ans que Zayn fait semblant de ne rien voir car il a trop peur de faire face à lui-même.

Liam sent l'air s'alourdir autour d'eux, il voit l'hésitation du métis et baisse la tête, abattu.

Ce qu'il ne prévoit pas, c'est une main qui se pose sur sa mâchoire et des lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes.

Il a toujours rêvé d'embrasser Zayn. Il rêvait de le faire dans des milliers d'endroits (sur un canapé, sur un paquebot, en haut de la tour Eiffel, devant l'autel juste après que Zayn lui ai fait ses vœux de mariage)

Et certes, l'endroit n'était pas rêvé pour un premier baiser mais c'était parfait.

Doux et sensuel à la fois. Lent et chaud. Zayn se recula lentement sans quitter les lèvres de Liam du regard.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je...** commençai Zayn.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu?**

Il se passa exactement trois secondes avant que Liam poussa Zayn contre des barils remplis de cartouches d'encre et le fit asseoir sur une pile de cartons. Liam le chevaucha et captura à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser beaucoup plus chaud et suave que la dernière fois. Ils s'agrippent l'un à l'autre, Liam s'accrochant à la chevelure ébène du métis tandis que Zayn le tenait par les hanches, prenant bien le soin d'étaler ses mains afin de recouvrir le plus de surface possible.

\- **Zayn, attends** , souffle Liam, ne faisant pas plus d'efforts pour arrêter les mouvements rapides et non calculés de Zayn.

Tout allait trop vite, les deux jeunes arrivaient à peine à reprendre leur souffle.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Zayn s'il te plait !** Liam posa ses mains sur les joues de Zayn et le tira vers l'arrière, détachant enfin leurs lèvres.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non, non, non.** Zayn s'approcha à nouveau, embrassant le menton de Liam. Il posait ses lèvres un peu partout. **Non, ne t'arrête pas.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est trop bizarre Zayn. On ne peut pas...** Zayn l'embrasse à nouveau, attrapant la boucle de sa ceinture entre ses mains tremblantes.

Liam le regarde la bouche grande ouverte, le souffle coupé court. Il secoue la tête et se relève brusquement.

\- **Zayn putain !! Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait** ? Liam s'écrie, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il a le haut de son jean défait.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je sais pas ce que toi tu fais mais moi...** Zayn se lève à son tour et plaque Liam contre une étagère de...quelque chose. Fourniture scolaire. Quelque chose. Il se met à genoux et attrape les cuisses de Liam.

Liam saute hors de sa poigne, toujours peu convaincu.  
 **  
**  
 **\- S'il te plait Liam** , Zayn renchérit, rampant vers Liam à nouveau. Cette fois ci il l'attrape fermement, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. **Laisse-moi te sucer au moins ? J'en ai vraiment envie.**

Il souligne ses mots en tirant sur le vêtement de Liam, faisant glisser pantalon et caleçon en même temps. Le membre du brun s'en échappe, donnant un coup sur le nez de Zayn au passage. Il fait la moue, déçu de voir que Liam n'est pas dur et monté comme il l'espérait.

Il se craque les os comme s'il se préparait à entrer en guerre et prend Liam en bouche.

\- **Oh merde** , dit Liam en plaquant une main sur son visage.

Zayn est assez inexpérimenté en soi. Ne faisant que d'aller et venir d'avant en arrière, mais il garde une assez forte pression ce qui convient très bien à Liam. Oui très bien. Zayn attrape la longueur, lorsqu'il la sent s'éveiller assez rapidement.

Il se retire, levant les yeux pour observer les réactions du brun et se retrouve satisfait de voir que ses caresses ne sont pas sans effet. Il masturbe Liam jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve évidement aussi dur et gorgé d'excitation qu'il soit, et cette fois ci, il sourit de fierté.

Oui donc il a réussi à le faire bander en moins d'une minute trente. Il se donne une tape mentale dans le dos pour cet exploit.  
Maintenant qu'il a Liam là où il veut, il se positionne correctement, encerclant délicatement ses doigts autour de la base du sexe de Liam et ouvre la bouche. Il sort sa langue, la pressant contre le bas du membre épais, et remonte lentement. Une fois arrivé au gland, il fait tournoyer sa langue autour avant de la remplacer par ses lèvres. Liam jure à nouveau, cette fois ci, sentant Zayn s'envelopper autour de lui. Il se met à bouger, glissant ses lèvres un peu plus vers le bas à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent ses doigts tenant toujours Liam fermement.

Il reste dans cette position, travaillant des muscles de sa mâchoire pour créer une légère stimulation, en plus de la pression qu'il exerçait rien qu'en se servant de sa bouche. Mais il se retira quelques secondes après. Il avait surestimé ses capacités (Et ok il s'était menti quand il avait dit que Liam n'était pas bien monté.)

(Il ne regrette rien.)

Il se met à sucer Liam beaucoup plus lâchement, laissant le temps à sa mâchoire de s'accommoder à l'épaisseur. Une fois qu'il se sent prêt à nouveau, il s'enfonce à nouveau, cette fois ci récoltant un gémissement de la part de Liam.

\- **Oh..** dit Liam. Il retire ce qu'il avait dit à propos de l'inexpérience de Zayn. A moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Zayn le prenait comme si il le faisait depuis qu'il était tombé du berceau. Comme si c'était juste une chose qu'il faisait tous les jours.

Il savait exactement à quel endroit sa langue devait être, où poser ses doigts, quel pression mettre autour de sa verge. Liam en était presque jaloux.

Il perdu le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit son gland toucher le fond de la gorge du métis. Il sentait Zayn pratiquement l'avaler, et pourtant trouvant toujours le moyen de le lécher en même temps. C'était insensé. Insensé et incroyable. Il resta ainsi une dizaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce que les larmes se forment aux coins de ses yeux.

C'est avec lenteur et détermination que Zayn se recula, ne gardant que le gland en bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il glissa d'entre ses lèvres, humidifié par un trop plein de salive. Il prit de grandes inspirations, et repris la verge de Liam en main, la tenant juste devant son menton. Liam n'était pas circoncis, il venait de la remarquer. Il venait juste de remarquer l'excès de peau après l'avoir littéralement avalé.

Il haussa simplement les épaules, tirant sur la peau d'avant en arrière. Le membre de Liam était légèrement courbé, et pointait vers le haut. Sans se poser plus de questions, il repartit à nouveau, descendant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Liam heurter à nouveau le fond de sa gorge.

Essoufflé, et drainé d'énergie, Zayn s'assit en arrière, et Liam fit de même, se laissant glisser vers le sol. Tous deux manquaient d'air pour des raisons bien différentes, mais certes similaires.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Maintenant... ne bouge pas.** Dit Zayn avant d'ôter son jean et boxer.  
Il se positionna confortablement en face de Liam, reposant son dos contre les cartons. Il écarta les jambes, laissant apparaitre à quel point faire une gorge profonde l'avait excité, et leva deux doigts en l'air.

Liam le regardait, intrigué, tandis que Zayn lui montrait son index et majeur. Il les mit entre ses deux lèvres, rouges et légèrement enflées et oh.  
 _  
_  
 _Oh_

Zayn plongea ses deux doigts en lui-même, après les avoir suffisamment couverts de salive et procéda à la préparation de ce qui allait venir après. De ce qui allait le déchirer en deux, s'il voulait être plus réaliste et honnête avec lui-même. Il ne quitta pas les lèvres de Liam des yeux (qu'il léchait constamment) tandis qu'il séparait ses doigts dans un mouvement similaire à celui d'un ciseau. Il glissa jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur le dos, une jambe pliée, et l'autre levée.

Liam avait une vue parfaite sur les mouvements du métis. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine enceinte scolaire. Que n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Que c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Et qu'il avait décidé de ne plus parler à Zayn.

Mais Zayn. Zayn était obscène. Ouvert pour lui. Docile, souple. Sexy, et dégueulasse en même temps. Il gémissait comme ces acteurs pornographiques qui faisaient un trop plein de bruitages, juste pour exciter leur partenaire.

Mais ça marchait pour Liam.

Zayn rampa vers lui, à quatre pattes, le cul à l'air les joues roses, et les yeux éclatants de désir.

Il se baissa et prit la longueur de Liam en bouche, cette fois ne faisant rien de plus que le lubrifier abondamment.

Puis tout se passa en un seul coup.

Zayn se dressa, et souleva une jambe. Il s'assit sur les hanches de Liam et l'embrassa, tandis qu'il cherchait à s'enfoncer lui-même à l'aveuglette sur le sexe du brun.

Liam l'y aida un peu, attrapant son propre membre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'entrée du métis. Zayn mordit la lèvre de Liam lorsqu'il sentit son orifice s'étendre pour laisser passer le monstre qu'était Liam Payne.

Ils expirèrent en même temps lorsque le pire fut passé. Zayn se trouvait maintenant plus vulnérable qu'il le voulait. Il regarda Liam fixement dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander si c'était bon. Si ce n'était pas le pas de trop. Liam aurait pu rire et lui dire qu'ils avaient dépassé la limite dès l'instant ou Zayn a posé ses mains sur sa braguette, mais il ne dit rien.

Il laissa Zayn prendre son temps. Le laissa tester ses mouvements. Se mettre à l'aise. Zayn soulevait lentement ses hanches de haut en bas, ne quittant pas les yeux chocolat de Liam. Il ferma les yeux une fois qu'il trouva son rythme que Liam trouvait beaucoup trop lent.

Frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire, Liam poussa Zayn sur le dos, et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il ne regarda pas Zayn pour lui demander s'il était d'accord. Il lui attrapa simplement une jambe et s'empressa de le pénétrer une deuxième fois. Zayn se mit à gémir à nouveau.

Liam n'étais jamais très patient dans ces situations ci. Zayn l'avait assez allumé, et il devait en payer les conséquences. Il attrapa le jeune sur le sol par les hanches et se mit à battre des hanches comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait à faire. Zayn enroula ses jambes, ou plutôt celle que Liam ne tenait pas, autour des reins du brun, et se laissa emporter par ses vas et viens.

Le sol était peu confortable, il avait plutôt l'impression de s'être allongé sur une râpe, mais ne s'en plaint pas. Se contentait seulement de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruits.

Le truc, c'est que Liam avait l'air de faire passer sa colère. Il avait les sourcils froncés, non pas de concentration, mais plutôt de frustration. Ou de colère.

Ses joues étaient rouges. Peut-être d'excitation ou d'essoufflement. Ou de colère. Zayn ne savait pas, et donc ferma les yeux pour éviter de savoir. Il roula la tête sur le côté, abandonnant le sort de son corps au bras et coups de reins de Liam. Ce n'était pas si mal après tout.

Surtout lorsque Liam se mit à toucher en plein sur sa prostate. C'était plutôt génial.

Liam était triste. Il avait toujours rêvé de prendre Zayn dans plusieurs positions. L'une étant de l'attacher sur les quatre coins du lit, et le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure.

Mais la plus grande partie de ses séances de branlette nocturne étaient alimentés par son fantasme favori.

(Zayn penché contre un mur pendant qu'il lui détruit toute habilité de se servir de ses deux jambes pour les trois prochains  
mois.)

Il met son plan à exécution, prit d'un soudain élan de confiance. Il lâcha Zayn et le mit debout sur ses jambes. Zayn le regardait d'un air ahurit, et quelque peu perdu, mais il se laissa dominer, pousser contre l'étagère puis penché contre la dite étagère.

Liam prit le plaisir d'agripper Zayn par les hanches, puis de le pénétrer aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

Zayn eut un petit cri, mais le camoufla presque aussitôt en posant sa main autour de sa bouche.

Zayn voulait éviter de crier, Liam allait faire en sorte que le contraire se produise.

\- **Oh..oh** gémit Zayn à travers ses doigts, quand Liam battait ses hanches contre les siennes, le tenant assez fort pour y laisser de grosses marques.

Il avait prévu que Liam soit rude avec lui, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit aussi _hardcore._ Il aimait ça pourtant.

(Il trouvait que Harry avait été beaucoup trop tendre avec lui – du temps où ils sortaient ensemble. Ou plutôt couchaient ensemble.)

Liam le démontait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il semblait infatigable, pourtant, Zayn sentait qu'il puisait sur ses réserves. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Zayn non plus d'ailleurs.

Zayn entendit une porte se fermer, et se mit à paniquer. Juste un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de se faire attraper. Il n'avait juste pas envie que Liam flippe et se retire avant qu'il ne termine. Zayn alors serra ses parois internes autour du membre de Liam, appliquant plus de pression qu'il n'en était nécessaire.

Il ajouta quelques gémissements et quelques paroles salaces

(Vas-y Liam, défonce moi, finis moi !)

Et c'est ce qui fit partir Liam plus loin que Zayn ne l'aurait pensé. Il poussa un long râle et gicla si soudainement que Zayn suivit presque aussitôt.

Il sentait Liam pulser en lui, tandis qu'il n'en finissait plus de se déverser, et s'accrocha à l'étagère avant que ses jambes décident de le lâcher.

A côté de lui, une pile cartons tombe, et il est presque sûr d'avoir vu une paire de jambes s'écrouler sur le sol.  



End file.
